


Fic: Not So Bad After All (Esca/Marcus, NC-17)

by tracy7307



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Esca gets sunburned and bitches.  Marcus thoroughly distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Not So Bad After All (Esca/Marcus, NC-17)

**Title** : Not So Bad After All  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing** : Esca/Marcus  
 **Word Count** : 1585  
 **Summary** : In which Esca gets sunburned and bitches. Marcus thoroughly distracts him.  
 **Disclaimer** : _The Eagle_ and all its characters belong to Rosemary Sutcliff  
 **Warnings** : Creative uses of oculist salve  
 **AN** : Originally posted at [](http://riventhorn.livejournal.com/profile)[**riventhorn**](http://riventhorn.livejournal.com/) ’s [Happy Gay Farmer Fic Fest](http://riventhorn.livejournal.com/59772.html). Prompt: _Esca/Marcus, Spain. Esca's not used to the southern climate, the sunburns, bitches and freckles. To Marcus's immense amusement._  
 **Art** [](http://visbranndrage.livejournal.com/profile)[**visbranndrage**](http://visbranndrage.livejournal.com/) made [this](http://redcityrevo.livejournal.com/3163.html) gorgeous piece of art for this story.

 

  
“Ah! By all that is holy, Marcus, be gentle!” Esca squirmed under Marcus’s touch.

“Your shoulders are as red as rose petals,” Marcus said, his fingers dipping into one of his oculist salves that he thought might soothe Esca’s burn. “Did you not feel the sun’s sting?”

“Of course I did,” Esca snapped from the stool where he was perched. “I have felt it every day since we have been here. I cannot tell the difference between being cooked slowly and being scorched.”

Esca’s eyebrows furrowed together, his jaw jutted out and his arms crossed over a chest - the perfect image of what Esca must have looked like as an obstinate child. Marcus’s heart squeezed and he moved behind Esca’s back as to be able to smile freely.

“You like the farm, do you not?” Before Marcus’s hands even touched Esca’s shoulders, he felt the heat rolling off of him as if he were a small fire. With a gentle touch, he worked the salve into the tender skin.

Esca flinched at the contact and spat a word in Briton which Marcus was certain did not translate into “thank you”. “Of course I like the farm. But it is too hot here. I knew many hot summers in Britain, but it is like the sun is a thousand times larger in Spain. It roasts me as if I were a suckling pig over a flame.”

“Ah, and now I hunger for roast pig. Perhaps I shall slaughter one today,” Marcus said. He’d always had success with diversion tactics. _Appeal to the stomach_ , Marcus thought.

“I do not like the dry air, either. It hardly rains.”

“You are not falling ill as much,” Marcus pointed out while rubbing the salve into Esca’s neck. His hair looked even lighter against the furious red on his skin.

“My skin will peel from my body like a snake’s.” And, by Jupiter, Esca stuck out his bottom lip like a pouting little boy.

Marcus couldn’t contain his laugh.

Esca wheeled around. “How is this funny, Marcus? I am as red a holly berry!”

Marcus’s laughter at this was loud enough to startle the cat and send her scuttling under the bed. Marcus wiped the tears from his cheeks as he caught his breath, grin plastered to his face. “It is not funny, Esca. I am sorry. Here; stand up, my sweet, and let me make it up to you.”

On his feet, Esca slumped his shoulders a bit, his mouth turned down at the corners. His stormy gaze looked over to the cat, poking her head out from under the bed.

“I am sorry you were burned, Esca,” Marcus came close, placing his hands on Esca’s hips. He gingerly pressed a kiss to the tip of Esca’s red little nose.

One corner of Esca’s mouth turned up in a half-grin.

“Ah, so this is what will get you to smile again, my foul-tempered little Briton.” Marcus kissed the tip of Esca’s nose again, which brought a full smile to Esca’s mouth.

Esca reached for the back of Marcus’s head and brought their mouths together, pressing brief kiss to Marcus’s lips. Outside, one of the horses whinnied in the stable.

Marcus squeezed Esca’s hips and leaned down for another kiss, Marcus’s skin warmed by the heat radiating from Esca’s. He lingered on Esca’s lips, sun-chapped but eager to return the pressure. Marcus tightened his grip and pulled Esca a step closer.

Esca moaned against his lips and licked his way into Marcus’s mouth, his tongue curling around Marcus’s. His hands gripped Marcus’s shoulders, trying to get better leverage, standing on his toes to deepen the kiss.

“Marcus,” Esca mouthed along his jaw as Marcus untied Esca’s braccae and shoved them down Esca’s thighs then to the floor with his foot. His hand, still slick with salve, touched Esca’s half-hardened cock, stroking him until his prick jutted out from his body, stiff and dripping over Marcus’s fingers.

“On the bed,” Esca said breathily. “Lie down. Take those off,” he said, pointing at Marcus’s braccae.

Marcus obeyed at once, walking backward toward the bed as he untied the drawstring and stepped out of them. He stopped when the backs of his knees touched the bed, and Esca placed a hand on Marcus’s chest, pushing him backwards onto the furs.

“This salve,” Esca said as he retrieved the jar, cock bobbing as he walked, “was a good idea, Marcus. I feel better already.” He coated his fingers as he sat next to Marcus, taking Marcus’s prick in his hand, stroking languidly. “Do you want me to fuck myself on you, Marcus? Ride you like one of our horses?”

“Mithras, yes,” Marcus breathed out, pumping his cock up into Esca’s loose grip, desperate for more friction.

Esca shifted to his knees, bending over towards Marcus, still stroking his prick nowhere near quickly enough for Marcus’s need. “Get me ready then.”

Marcus dipped his fingers and slid his large palm over the curve of Esca’s arse. He slapped once, the loud smack sending the cat scurrying out from under the bed. “That’s for your complaints.”

Esca looked back at Marcus over his shoulder, his stormy blue eyes narrowed. “Giant bully.”

“Big-mouthed little man,” Marcus grinned, smoothing his palm over the pink handprint that was blooming on Esca’s arse. His finger ran over Esca’s entrance, teasing the hole as it flexed under his fingertip.

“I think you like my big mouth,” Esca said as his forehead dropped down to his arm.

“When it’s put to uses other than complaining, yes, very much so,” Marcus breached Esca with his finger, pushing past the resistance into the tight heat.

“Tell me,” Esca panted, rocking back as he grew accustomed to the stretch.

“When you suck me,” Marcus said, twisting another finger alongside the first, stretching and searching out that place that makes Esca curse in a language Marcus does not understand. “I could let you suck on my prick all day with that smart mouth of yours.”

“How else? How does my mouth please you?” Esca propped himself up on his hands, fucking himself back onto Marcus’s hand.

“When you kiss me,” Marcus said. He stretched Esca with another finger, sliding them in and out to meet Esca’s rocking motion. “Your teasing kisses alone are enough to undo me. When your tongue touches mine, it sets my blood to boiling.”

“Marcus,” Esca breathed. Marcus fingered him harder. “Ah, Marcus.”

Esca pulled himself off of Marcus’s hand and turned around, straddling Marcus’s hips. He grasped Marcus’s prick and slowly sat back on it, his brows furrowed as he sank down.

Marcus gripped Esca’s thighs, willing himself not to thrust up into the delicious tight heat and to let Esca control the pace. Once fully seated, Marcus breathed a long breath through his nose, fingers flexing on Esca’s legs. He looked up at Esca, who sat on his prick so beautifully. A proud prince Esca surely was, his cock sticking up, flushed and hard, sun catching his golden hair so that the tips looked aflame, panting as he started rocking up and down on Marcus’s cock.

“How else?” Esca asked as he looked down with darkened blue eyes, setting a slow pace on Marcus’s prick. “Tell me more about the pleasures of my mouth.”

Marcus rubbed up and down Esca’s thighs, the pressure so beautiful around his cock that he longed to thrust up into it. He wanted a bit of control, reaching for Esca’s hips only to have his hands pushed back down. Marcus knew this game. Esca made the rules, silently leading. If Marcus broke them, his pleasure would be delayed.

“Tell me, Marcus,” he demanded as he picked up the pace, fucking himself faster now, his hand reaching down to stroke his prick. Clear fluid leaked from its tip, which was flushed dark pink.

“Your tongue,” Marcus reached to palm Esca’s hips; this time Esca let him, too lost in his own bliss to care anymore. “The soft caress of your tongue along my entrance feels like heaven, Esca.”

Esca rolled his hips and Marcus thought he’d fall apart under the hot slide. “Marcus,” he breathed, stroking his prick and fucking himself faster now. Endearments fell from his lips in Briton, their meaning lost in the lovemaking, still sweet to Marcus’s ears.

Marcus gripped Esca’s hips tighter now, lifting him up and pulling him down on his cock roughly to get the pace he desired. Esca moaned with each thrust, stripping his cock quickly, wanton and beautiful as he spurted come in thick strands up Marcus’s chest, up to his neck.

Marcus held Esca’s hips still, thrusting up several times before spending his seed inside of Esca, fucking his way through every last pulse.

Time slowed as Esca leaned down to Marcus’s chest, leaning in for a few kisses before setting his head on Marcus’s chest. The summer afternoon spun around them, sluggish and warm. Particles of dust floated through the sunlight spilling through the window. The cat curled in the rectangle of sun on the floor, her purr filling the room.

Marcus reached to wrap his arms around Esca then thought better, remembering the burn. Instead he laced his fingers through Esca’s with one hand and rested the other on the back of Esca’s head, the tattoo of his heart lulling Esca into a doze.

“Not so bad, sweet,” Marcus whispered to the top of Esca’s slumbering head. “Your mouth is not so bad after all.”


End file.
